Princess Kitty Crabgress
Bio Princess Dollianne Kittrinna "Kittie McFist is an OC of Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja and the 14th official member of The Junior Disney Princesses. Kittie is officially known as Disney's first Southern Princess. She is voiced by Countess Vaughn who was Kim Parker from Moesha and The Parkers. Background Within 9 months of her mother's pregnancy, The Sorcerer rereleased his cursed to "embryo Kittie". As the 9 months went by, Kittie was born but her curse marked her entire body wih mystical symbols. On the night after her birth, her mother Marci immediately sent new born Kittie to her kingdom Ninchantiss. On her first year Kittie was left unamed due to the Sorcerer inccident but she was later dubbed Kittrina. The Royal Ninja Council concealed her monstrous form resulting her human form having red eyes and eight fingers instead of ten. For On her second year, Kittie's Aunt Staci was busy with her Duchess duties. So Kittie was raised and trained by The League of Tengu Cats who were created by The Royal Ninja Council for the rest of her second year. By the time Kittie turned 14, she was old enough to return to Norrisville and start her new life as a royal citizen where she becomes Princess of McFist Industries and Norrisville. As of now, The Tengu Triplets, Queen Staci, Marci McFist and Schotti are aware of her curse. Role in the show Kittie's first appearence (The Ninja Who Saved Me) Kittie becomes a new student at Norrisville High. After saving The Ninja as The Ninjette, Randy wanted to know more about her Ninja Persona. She left behind her butterfly barette, so Randy and Howard use the barette on every female student at Norrisville High (similar to the cinderella story) eventually they both find out that Kittie is The Ninjette. From that day forward Randy and Kittie become Ninja Parteners. Ninja spell caster The Tengu Cats have taught Dollianne all the magical spells she needs to know. If she needs to know more spells, she can always "shloomp" in Mimi. Feline Nature Since she was trained by The League of Tengu Cats, Dollianne has developed cat-like behavior. Unlike all humans, Dollianne doesn't use the toilet, she uses a litter box. She is sometimes treated as a common house cat within The MicFist home. Dollianne does not pocess any cat like features, with the exception of cat eyes and claws. Disney Princess Kittie only appeared in one Senior Disney Princess Merchandise but she is a Junior official member. Kittie appears in the Disney Princess Enchanted Sticker book. Similarities towards Elsa the Snow Queen Unllike Elsa, Kitty can control her ice powers since birth also she can create a snowman army but never used , it is possible that she uses her beautiful music voice to summon forest animals and Robo Apes. Currently, Kitty doesn't know that she can put all of Norrisville in everlasting winter, it is unknown if she can control it. Unused abilities Here is a list of Kitty's Ninja or Non-Ninja abilities that she never used. *Super Human Strength *Everlasting Winter *Snowman army *Inner Demon (if angered) *Flight Running Gags and Funny Facts *Whenever somebody mentions Kittie having blonde hair, she constantly says "ITS VANILLA CREME!" *Apperently, Kittie can't go to a book store without friendly supervision, in this case Randy or Bash. *Dispite having four fingers on both hands, no one has ever noticed once about it. It is unknown if it was a side effect to her cursed concealment, or her ninja training with The Tengu Cats. *Randy came up with a special word to wake up Kittie, at her sleepiest which is "Sizzler". Whenever she wakes up, she says "TWO FOR ONE DEAL"! It is a reference to the restaurant chain Sizzler. *The only intelligent word Kittie can understand is "retrospect". *Kittie can actually spell her name, but her signature is just her paw print. *Since Kittie isn't much of an academic genius, She is actually a very successful spell caster. *Dispite her allergy of roses, whenever one touches her skin, it turns completely cherry red. *Kittie's hand-eye coordination is completely synced with Randy's, meaning Kittie and Randy are equally matched in video gaming. *Apperently, Kittie is actually in charge of The Popular Kids of NHS, her successor is her brother Bash. *Unlike most teenagers, Kittie never gets grounded, instead she is "banished" to the Norrisville Animal Pound for three days. *Dispite Kittie's hair being vanilla creme, She actually smells like vanilla ice cream. Randy often describes her as "a blonde girl who reeks of vanilla ice cream". *Kittie has a problem with The Ninja "breaking" into her room almost every night. *Apparently, whenever Kittie is scared, her other eye pops out. *Dispite being slightly slimmer than Randy, she can actually hide her whole body inside his mask. *Kittie deeply cares for her dinosaur figure Mr. Doughnut. According to Jack, whenever somebody purposely breaks Mr. Doughnut "they won't live to see the weekend" meaning Kittie might be a tad threatening. *Appearently, Kittie has a copy of Randy's House key, it might be known she got it from Howard. *Following that, Kittie gave Randy's Ninchantiss key to Howard for "safe keeping". *It is very rare that whenever Kittie says an intelligent sentence, someone assumes they have a bad reaction to what they ate or Kittie is on an allergy medication, in this case Randy/Ninja. Love Interest(s) Kittie has been dating multiple guys off screen, because of her father wanting a male heir to take over McFist Industries...besides Bash. But Kittie often dreams of finding a lover on her own. Most likely she can't because of her low intelligence or her "four protective male figures" The Norrisvile Ninja, Hannibal McFist, Bash Johnson and Randy Cunningham. Their is only 4 guys who have stolen her heart, which Kittie has fallen in love with. She has been smitten by NomiRandy the most, even if he was evil. Norrisville Ninja Kittie is often rumored as The Ninja's Mistress. They first met during her big arrival day in Norrisville. As time progress The Ninja seems to be very protective towards her and often corrects her whenever Kittie misspells the word "ninja". Randy Cunningham Randy and Kittie are good friends and Ninja partners. He also teaches Kittie a few stuff, even though her dimwitted nature can drive even the smartest person insane. Randy often treats her like his own daughter, also sometimes he can get a little irritated with Kittie's misspellings. She also thinks Randy has a cat nose. NomiRandy (Ydnar) Kittie really loves NomiRandy, even though he's a cold hearted bad boy. She renamed him Ydnar Apocalypse (from her misspelling "Appleclapes"). NomiRandy loves Kittie for unknown reasons. Most likely due to Kittie's beauty or her persistence. He often identify her as "a wicked hot moron". He also enjoys playing Crazy Eights with her, but Kittie always thinks their playing Roulette, even though she doesn't know what it means. Jacques Kittie loves Jacques very much. She constantly thinks Jacques is Jamaican. She never understands what he says, but he can understand him through his facial expressions. imageninja.jpg|＊Norrisville Ninja＊|link=http://www.randycunningham9thgradeninja.wikia.com/wiki/Norrisville_Ninja imagerandy.jpg|＊Randy Cunningham ＊|link=http://www.randycunningham9thgradeninja.wikia.com/wiki/Randy_Cunningham imagenomi.jpg|＊NomiRandy＊|link=http://www.randycunningham9thgradeninja.wikia.com/wiki/NomiRandy Jacques2.png|*Jacques*|link=http://www.randycunningham9thgradeninja.wikia.com/wiki/Jacques |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined (True)Cursed Form Kittie's cursed form can only occur if Kittie is really angry or if The Sorcerer escapes and activates her. Her hair would change from pale blonde to white, her stanked marks would appear and her eyes will glow Red. Her curse can only be lifted if The Sorcerer is dead. Although according to The Council of Ninja's, Kittie can't literally live without her ninja powers, she needs it to survive. Her voice has a magical, reverberating effect to her words Fighting Style Kittie may have the intelligence of a cheese sandwich but the fighting skills of a vicious assassin. Kittie's fighting style is more cunning and dangerous than Randy's. During Kittie's early years, Queen Staci was busy with her royal duties, so The Royal Ninja Council created seven mythical cats. But they are not just ordinary cats, they are the most feral creations that the Council has ever made. Kittie's fighting style is best described as " a dangerous darling". It's possible that Kittie can actually kill her opponents or even Randy. Weaknesses 'Philematophobia- '''Dollianne suffers from Philematophobia which is a fear of kissing. If a boy tries to kiss her, it causes extreme uneasiness, anxiety, and fear, which paralyzes Dollianne or makes her cry. Even though princesses dream of getting their true love's kiss, Dollianne doesnt want hers. Sometimes her friends try to help her embrace said fear but she always refuses. The fear was first developed when she was 3, her story begins... ''"One night I got out of bed to get a saucer of milk. On my way to the royal kitchen, I saw Aunt Staci watching a romantic movie. I wanted to see what was going on then BAM! That romantic moment was so scary I ran back to bed and cried til morning. And from then on, I had scary nightmares of two people swapping spit, and I couldn't dodge it." '' -Dollianne'' Abnormal Long Hair Kittie's hair is approximately 10 feet long. She may physically look blonde, but she actually has Vanilla Creme colored hair. Despite being her hair being very long and hollow, people can actually step inside her hair which happens to be bigger than The Norrisville High School. But Kittie can't take more than 200 people inside her hair, or she will lose neck support and won't be able to walk, but instead she has to crawl. The best thing is to submerge our princess in water to make the people leave, but might result slight drowning. Intelligence Despite all her Ninja training, Kittie never actually had an education. Although she is practically smarter than her brother Bash by 3%. She seems to have an IQ of a "cheese sandwich". For her inspiration of her low intelligence she is actually modeled after Kim Parker from Moesha and The Parkers. Coincidentally, Kim is her voice actor and confirmed by Molla that Kittie is the animated version of Kim Parker. Dollianne happens to be a poor speller and pronouncer also she is quite "slow" with people. For example she constantly misspells ninja with a 'g' instead of a 'j' and she mispronounces Mr. Bannister's name for "Booster". She even mispronounces her own fathers name, instead of Hannibal he calls him "Handy Ball" She also thinks the reason why Randy has purple hair is because he as an "unhealthy grape fetish", which is unbelievably not true. She also thinks Julian is a girl and constantly calls him "Julianne". Dollianne can only count up 15 and can sing the alphabet up to 'p'. Let alone not getting an education, she might inherited her father's dimwitted nature. Suprisingly Jack is smarter than her and Bash, but despite being a straight B student he is slightly a dimwitt. He assumes since his friend Jacques has the same name as him, he thinks he's French as well, which is really not true. Cowlick/Growth Kittie was born with two cowlicks on her head. It is currently unknown if it is a medical condition. Although the growths are actually part of her body, if you ever see Kittie's X-Ray it might be possible that they are to little extra bones. The Cowlicks can be removed, but forcibly. If said act is made, Kittie will loose large amounts of blood, develop a colossal headache, and harsh pain on the top of her head if Cowlicks are ever removed. Sometimes if the Cowlicks are removed, they can grow back within 2-3 weeks. If sudden removal strikes the best way is to take our princess to the hospital where doctors an simply sew the Cowlicks back in place. Norisu Locket The Norisu Locket is where the Kunoichi suit is kept. If locket is open baby blue lines glow and entangle the wearer forming the kunoichi's suit or outfit. The locket also keeps The Magic Key to The Kingdom of Ninchantis. The wearer can also pull out weapons from the locket without opening it or "suiting up". kitty3.png|Other Princess Dress jdp1.png|Kitty with her princess friends Kitty39.png|Disney Princess depiction imagessss.jpg|Kittie with the other RCNGN girls imagelovef.jpg|A promotional image of Kittie with NomiRandy imagejjjjj.jpg|Kittie's parents imageddddd.jpg|Tengu Fire mode imr.jpg|Randy wearing one of Kittie's promotional ballgowns Gown1.jpg|Kittie's Official Princess Gown Norisu.jpg|Her Norisu Evening Gown Smile.jpg|Another promotional photo tumblr-7958271848.jpg|Norisu Queen Mode Kunoichi2.jpg|Dollianne in her mothers womb Kunoichi3.jpg|Kittie with her mom and "Uncle Viceroy" Kunoichi4.jpg|A representation of Kittie's conflict between Ninja and Daddy imagekitty34.jpg|Kittie With Ninja Untitled.pngdollianne.png|Ninjashow Promotional BeFunky_Nomidoll.jpg.jpg|NomiDoll OTP Fandom Libby 9.jpg|Best Friend Libby BFF1.jpg|Biffer Artwork by Molla Ninjak3.jpg|Without Mask Concept Art ImageSssss.jpg|With Randy Imagehhhh.jpg|Super Human Strength Untitled.pngkittir.png|Pitched Spinoff Room.png|Whole view of Dollianne's room Dolly2.jpg|Original dress for Randy Cunningham: The Freezing Merch8.png|Pending old Design (January 2014) Kitt2.jpg|Evening Gown with Howard Mcfist1.jpg|with her father Kitt3.jpg|Early Concept Art Showcase (September 2013) Kitt5.jpg|The First ever design of Dollianne Kitt6.jpg|Ninja Bliss (September 2014) Kitt7.jpg|Ninja Bliss and Rage (May 2014) Kitt8.jpg|Halloweenjette Suit (Pink) Kitt9.jpg|Ninjette Line Art (Official 2015) KittiewithHiro.jpg|Crossover with Hiro Babid2.jpg|Babi with Kittie Dollham1.jpg|Dollianne,Randy, and Mimi (2013) Hallo1.jpg|Halloweenjette Suit (purple) Kitt10.jpg|Hair Studies Trivia *She is Disney 's first southern princess. *Dollianne looks completely similar to Anjulie from Marvel Comics. * As of 2014, Kittie has dated 80 males, got married/divorced 5 times, dated 12 princes, 13 rich males, 15 male NHS students (excluding Randy and Jacques), and her alimony salary is about $638 dollars a month. *It is unknown why Kittie loves NomiRandy. The only three theories are either Kittie was very desperate, she plans to reform him later, or she might have a slight crush on Randy do to NomiRandy having his likeness. *Kittie actually dated Howard for a short time, they had very good chemistry but Howard and Kittie had to break up for Randy and Babi's sakes. *Dollianne's name is close to the word Dalliance which means "the act of flirting", strangely Dollianne has never flirted with any guy in her life. Not even with her four love interest. *Dollianne speaks in a thick southern accent. *Her creator Molla often says she has the voice of a "cute black country girl", which is true. *Kittie is also a Triple Princess, a German, Southern, and possibly a Ninja princess. *Kittie is also the first unofficial Disney Princess to have a palace pet Spotti. *Following that she is also the first princess to be "sibling" related to her palace pet. *Kittie's true eye color is brown, but her brown eyes are shown in someJunior Disney Princess merchandise. *Following that, Kittie's real name, Dollianne is used in The UK and Paris. *It has been revealed that Kittie's real name is Dollianne. Given by her parents. Which contains the names of Country singer Dolly Parton and the 90's sitcom Roseanne. *Following that, both Elsa and Kittie have ice and snow powers, both have the same hair color and freckles,and are both royal blood. It might be a legendary myth that Kittie might be a family descendent to Elsa or she might even be Elsa's granddaughter. *Kittie is currently the only disney heroine overall to be known with allergies which is Roses. *Kittie is actually Disney XD's first Princess. *Kittie is also currently the only disney heroine overall to have a known cousin, King Jack Crabgrass. *Kittie is the first Disney Princess to have red eyes, but her eyes are actually brown. *Kittie is known to be the only Disney Princess to physically fight her villain in a battle. *Following that fact, Kittie marks as the first Disney Princess to possess super human strength. Category:Disney characters Category:Junior Disney Princess Category:Females Category:Disney XD Category:Lovers Category:Heroines Category:Disney Princess Category:Princesses Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Female Character Images Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Characters who punch the antagonist in the face